There already exist many devices for storing and carrying fish hooks and lures. Such devices must protect the sharp hook as well as provide a way to store the leader attached to the hook in a fashion that won't become tangled. One method of accomplishing this is illustrated in a Leader Holder by C. W. Newell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,833, dated Jan. 17, 1956. In this design, a leader is wrapped around a cord or plate, with the plate having notches on either side to secure the leaders. The plate is trapezoidal in shape so that if the leader is the wrong length to be accommodated at one point on the card, it can be moved to a different place on the trapezoid where it will fit.
Newell has the disadvantage that the fisherman in the field may waste a great deal of time wrapping and unwrapping the lure until he finds a place on the card where it will properly fit. The is because the points of attachment lack the flexibility to be moved to meet the hook. Also, Newell shows a card for carrying the leaders attached to it, but does not provide satisfactory means for transporting the card without damaging the leaders and hooks fastened to them.
Because of the fragile nature of the hook and fly arrangement in many lures, a device for carrying them must protect them from damage. One method proposed is shown in the Fish Hook Holder by M. E. Kline, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,723, patented Dec. 31, 1963. In that patent, the lures are fastened to a corregated sheet and the sheet may be rolled up, or a cover may be folded over. Kline, however, has the disadvantage that it does not accommodate a great variety in lengths of leaders. Specifically, the device shown in Kline will not accommodate leaders that are either too long or too short. If the lines are too short, they will not even fit in the carrying device. And if they are too long, they will flop around and become entangled in the other lines or the hooks and lures.